


Talk is Cheap

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Everyone thought they were a little crazy to be so close as to finish each other sentences but not be anything more than roommates.





	Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q laughed as he reached for his beer. He felt James slip into the seat beside him and grabbed his beer away from him to take a drink.

"Hey!" Q called out. 

"There is a line," James said after he finished drinking. He pointed at the bar with Q's beer glass.

"And that means what?" Q grabbed his beer back. "It means to-"

"-get your ass back to the bar and get your own. As well as one for me," James said. He slipped out of the booth again to head back to get his own.

"You're a shite!" Q called out. He looked back at Bill and Moneypenny who were with him for a night out drinking after a near disaster mission that for once had nothing to do with James cocking it up. James was in town, but he was supposed to be doing something for Mallory that had fallen through. So James had been a pest inside of MI6 for days as he was bored and there were no missions at current. Q had run out of things for him to do two days before, so Q had set him off to annoy everyone else. Q did not feel bad about it at all. He had enough of the man from living with him. 

"How do you live with him?" Moneypenny asked. She liked Bond as a co-worker but didn't like to hang with him outside of work. 

"He's not home enough to give me too much issue. He's actually better than most other roommates I've had. He's got his own bathroom, so we don't piss each other off with bathroom habits. He never brings his married women home, just takes them to hotels."

"And you are okay with that?"

"With what? How another person lives his life?" Q asked. He looked at Moneypenny, wondering what her issue is with Bond's arrangement with women. Q had seen the little black book a few times. The names were few in number. He had even heard Bond on the phone with a few of them. Bond was caring in the only way that he could be with them. It worked well for all parties. He had even seen Bond meeting up with one of the husbands. 

"It's...different."

"Different? Like interracial marriage? Like gays being able to have a relationship in the open. Those were different as well. Bond isn't leading them on, and he knows they are married. All of the husbands know about them. I don't see how you have the right to comment about it when no one is getting hurt, and the relationship doesn't affect you in any way, shape, or form."

Bill cleared his throat and Moneypenny sat back her face a little crestfallen. Q figured that she thought that she would find a partner in Q. It was well known that Q's last lover had cheated on him when he had been pulling hours at MI6 before during and after the Skyfall debacle. Q didn't hold the situations in the same light. 

Bond sat down with two more glasses of beer. Though it didn't look like Bond had got Q the same he had from the last time. 

"Excuse me, but I think you got the wrong beer."

"Just try it Q. If you don't like it, I'll give you mine." Bond gave him a look that said he was waiting.

Q huffed and took a sip of the beer. He frowned because it wasn't beer; it was honey mead. He had not seen that on the list. Q narrowed his eyes at Bond. He knew exactly what the man was aiming for now and Q wasn't sure that he was up for that. 

"You are a right-"

"-arse. I know." Bond was grinning. 

"How long have you two been doing that?" Moneypenny asked.

"What the finishing-" Q started

"-each other's sentences?" Bond finished.

"Yes."

"Before Q took pity on Bond living in a hotel and let him move into his spare room," Tanner said. It was a long, suffering sound that came out of his mouth. "You don't know the half of it. You don't have to check the comms for missions. They do it there too. It's bloody disgusting." Tanner was grinning as he said it. He was halfway to drunk as he was and Q knew he would be getting a cab lift home. Q wondered if he could just go with him back to his place and kip on his couch. It would be better than going home and ending up in Bond's bed, again. 

There was nothing wrong with Bond's bed but Q had found himself getting attached to Bond in a fashion that was not conducive to living together as roommates who occasionally fell into bed together. Q still hadn't figured out why Bond even did with him. He knew that the women that he had were more than willing to entertain him any night that he was at home. At first, it had seemed like it was only the times that Bond came back a little more physically broken than usual and didn't want to try and explain it to the women. Q looked at where Bond was looking around the room. He wasn't looking for threat assessment, his eyes were moving too little for that. He was looking at the people, probably picking one to go home with. 

Q let the sting of that wash over him as he picked up mead and drank nearly all of it in one go. He was going to get drunk, and mead always seemed to do him in quick. Bond was the only one that knew that though. Q had never told anyone else. 

"Excuse me," Q said to Bond. The man stopped looking around and looked back at Q and then down at his drink. Q shuddered a little at the heated look that Bond gave him. 

"How about I get another round for the table. It seems that nearly everyone is out. Same again, Moneypenny? Tanner?"

"Ta," Tanner said, and he raised up the scotch neat that he was drinking. 

Moneypenny had a lurid green drink in her hand, and she nodded as well. She looked at Bond and then at Q. She waited though for Bond to leave before she spoke. "What's got him in a good mood?"

"Mission might be panning out on Monday. I have my teams looking into the whispers I've heard over the Dark Net, and then I'll go over it all. It's right up his alley as we need to send someone who has the technical aptitude and what he doesn't have I am certain I can walk him through?"

"Him?"

"He used to hack M's login and get the information he shouldn't have for his missions while on them," Tanner said. 

Moneypenny looked at Tanner like she thought he was pulling her leg. Tanner just raised an eyebrow at her before draining his scotch. 

Bond was back at the table with drinks all around. Bond was sticking to beer, which was unlike him. He liked it with dinner, and he would even drink it while out with other members of MI6 for working dinners as it were, but like this, Bond usually went for the harder stuff. 

"I would think you are trying to get me drunk," Q said as he leaned close so that Bond could hear him as the music in the pub turned up a little bit. 

"Why would I do that?" Bond asked, his tone playful. 

"Cad," Q said, and he shoved at Bond. Between the two beers, he had before Bond had arrived and the one mead he had already drunk, Q felt too drunk already, but he was going to keep on drinking because he knew that Bond had a point where he wouldn't touch Q sexually. Bond might have loose morals when it came to things he did for Queen and Country, but when he was on home soil, he was a gentleman. He was a very upstanding one. 

Time became a blur after that. Q knew that he was drunk, but he didn't care. He laughed at the tales that Bond got Moneypenny to tell about her days as an agent before she had shot Bond off of a moving train. Even the stories that Bond told were the ones from before he was a Double-Oh. Q and Tanner told tales of things that they did in university. 

"Q back to mine?" Tanner asked when the pub was near closing time.

Q looked at his watch, and after the numbers on it righted themselves, he saw that it was indeed time for them leave. 

"I'll take him back to ours. His hangover is going to be horrid, and I think he'll enjoy being at home more than kipping on your couch." Bond's tone was soft and gentle. 

"Q?" Tanner asked. 

Before Q could form words, he felt Bond's hand on his shoulder, and it was warm. He was too drunk for Bond to do anything to him, so it wasn't like going home was unsafe and he would rather be in his bed. 

"Home," Q said. He didn't look at Tanner or Moneypenny. He didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes or more realistically the worry about what was going to happen when he got home. Q trusted that Bond wasn't going to hurt him in any way, shape, or form. Bond was not that kind of man and Q would go to his grave with that thought. It wasn't like Bond had done anything to hurt Q in the past. Q's feelings were his own, and they were in no way a reflection of what Bond needed to do or not to do. 

Bond tucked Q into him as they started out of the door of the pub into the night air. There was a line of taxis waiting on them as there usually was. They knew where to wait to get their money for the evening without having to wait for it or troll around London. As soon as they were settled into the back and Bond had given Q's address, Bond pulled Q into him, and Q found that he was tired. He yawned and buried his face into Bond's neck to block the flashes of street lamps as they were driven home. 

"We are here," Bond said in a low tone as he gently shook Q awake.

"Already?" Q asked. He tried to dig around in his pocket for money.

"I've already paid him. he's just waiting for us to get out of the taxi so he can move on." Bond's tone was full of laughter. 

Q knew that Bond found dead tired him funny and while it would be insulting, Q knew it was just because he made Bond feel good with how he acted and nothing to do with Bond making fun of him. Q stumbled as he got out, but Bond was there grabbing his hips to stop him from falling. Q stopped moving until Bond was out of the taxi and the door was shut. Bond wrapped an arm around Q's shoulder and helped to steady him. 

"You really do get wasted on mead," Bond said, his tone was amused. 

"I found out I was a cheap date early on." Q didn't even care that he was leaning on Bond nearly the whole way as they made their way inside the building and into the lift. He didn't want to fall on his arse. 

Q turned into Bond more as the lift shuddered and Q realised that Bond had worn his spicy cologne. It was Q's favourite though he had never told Bond that. For a while, it was the only one that Bond had been wearing, and it had been when the sexual side of the friendship had been at its height so for a while Q had a response that was nearly Pavlovian when he smelled Bond wearing it. Bond had varied what he wore since then, so it was lessened. 

Placing a kiss on Bond's pulse point, Q moaned as Bond's hands settled on his shoulders. He expected them to raise up on his body and cup his cheeks like Bond did before he kissed Q, but the hands pushed him away, and Bond was just looking at him. 

"What?" Q asked.

"You are in no position to consent and us having sex before is not permission when we have not discussed you having a drunk fantasy. If we had discussed anything, I don't mind, but you are getting changed and shuttled off into bed, your own." 

"I don't want to be alone," Q begged as he fought against Bond's hold. There was no slipping passed that though. Bond was too good at what he did for that. 

"Not being alone is not the same as wanting sex. If you want someone in bed with you, I can do that, Q. You will be dressed and so will I."

"I don't sleep in much." Q knew that he shouldn't have to remind Bond of that. The man's memory was good. 

"Still will be _clothing_ though." Bond let go of one shoulder and ran his finger down the tip of Q's nose. Q tried to bite the tip, but Bond was too fast. Q huffed. "You are bloody adorable when you are drunk."

"I am not!" Q insisted.

"And when you are in a strop." 

Q just huffed as the lift doors opened up. Bond turned him around and directed him toward the door. Q allowed himself to be led around even after he was pushed into the flat. There was no reason to not do as Bond wanted. Bond would get what he wanted, and Q pouting would do nothing. Q didn't care that his bedroom door was shut after he was pushed into it. He wasn't sure if it was the drink that was in him that had him wanting sex or just that he was so bloody lonely. He wasn't even sure why he was lonely. He had Bond at home with him as much as possible, and he hung out with Moneypenny and Tanner when he could. 

"Do you need help?" Bond asked as he entered the bedroom. 

Q looked up at him and saw that he was already in a pair of sleep pants and a nearly threadbare T-shirt. That left Q unsure of how long he had been lost in his thoughts. He looked down at his clothes and saw that he hadn't even got his cardigan off. 

"No. I just-" Q waved a hand and shut up. He started to strip down and tossed his clothes near the hamper that he had in the corner where his clothes more or less ended up. He dug around for his sleep pants, not wanting to be overdone by Bond; he also grabbed a shirt. "You can go to your room." 

"Are you sure?" Bond seemed hesitant as he said the words. 

Q knew that he would stay in the room with him, but he just wanted to be alone now. 

"Yes. I'm sure." 

"Okay, then. Sleep on your side. I don't need to explain to MI6 that I let my Quartermaster choke on his own vomit." Bond didn't shut the door, and Q didn't either. He just dropped down into the bed, without even pulling the covers over his head. He rolled to his side in the middle of the bed and curled into a ball. He wasn't sure if he felt like crying or not. He tossed his glasses away, so he didn't break them. He had broken enough arms falling asleep with them on his face. 

Q wasn't sure how long he laid there before he felt a hand on his upper arm and then Bond was on the bed with him. 

"Q, love, what's wrong?"

Q shook his head. He tucked his head down toward his chest more, curling tighter into a ball. 

"Oh, Q." Bond was gone, and Q was about to uncurl some, but then he was back. Q was manhandled into the middle of the bed with Bond curling around him. He moulded his body to Q's, and it felt like there was no way to tell them apart in the middle of the bed. "Go to sleep, Q. I'll still be here in the morning." 

Q tried to protest it, but with Bond wrapped around him, he felt sleep coming when just moments before it seemed like it was never going to happen. 

* * *

"You could have bloody told me about it!" Bond near yelled from another room. 

Q rolled over and tried to remember the night before. He remembered going out and getting drunk, but after getting home, it was all a blur. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened. He was still dressed in sleep clothes and his body ached but not in the 'I had good sex' way, but in the 'I drank too much way.' Q tried to get up but found that Bond had cocooned in him the bed pretty good. He had been able to roll over, but now he was kind of trapped. 

"I bet you find it bloody funny that I've been living with him while he's in love with me, but I don't find it funny at all." Bond paused, and Q wasn't sure if it was because of what the person he was talking to was saying or Bond had hung up. He heard Bond moving toward him, so Q closed his eyes and let his body relax. The door creaked a little as it always did. Bond talked about fixing that but never quite got around to it. "You don't-" Bond growled, and the door was shutting. "You knew full well that I was attracted to him when I moved in. It was good enough for me because I trusted him, and at that point in time, trust was bigger than anything else in my life. Then he complained about having trouble pulling anyone because he was paranoid that whoever it was, was a honey pot. And who can tell him no when he struts into your bedroom his cock already hard, and he was naked except for your shirt that you have no clue where it came from." 

There was silence on the other end, and Q couldn't take it. He got up, noticing that he took off his shirt in the night. He grabbed the first thing that he found because he was cold. He slipped the jumper on and sighed as he smelled the spice of Bond on it. He wasn't sure what he was doing when he stepped out into the living room. He saw Bond on his cell phone, pacing in the bay windows of their flat. 

"No. He didn't say anything, but I heard Moneypenny last night when we were leaving. She thought she was being quiet on the phone. I have no clue who she was calling." Bond turned around to start to pace elsewhere, and he noticed that Q was standing there. "No, Tanner I did not tell him last night. It would be stupid as he gets drunk very quick off of mead and probably remembers nothing of last night after the second one. He probably also doesn't remember cuddling into me all night. He was upset last night when I stopped him from starting something in the lift." 

Bond was still just staring at Q and Q wasn't sure if he was afraid to move to draw Q's attention or it was something else. 

"Yes well he's awake and given the look his face, he's heard most of what I have said since I called you. I don't like Moneypenny putting her foot into a relationship that she doesn't even try and understand by actually talking to either of us but goes off of what she thinks she sees." Bond drew the phone away from his ear and pressed the end call on-screen button before tossing it down on the couch. "Moneypenny has called your phone three times before she started to leave answering machine messages. I should have hung up on her, but I was afraid that it would make her come here, so I heard every single one of them."

"What did they say?"

"Do you want to listen to them?"

"No." Q shook his head and regretted. 

"Come on. I have tea all ready for you."

Q followed Bond into the kitchen where there was more than tea. There were eggs and what looked like bread ready to go into the toaster. Q's stomach growled. 

"Do you have the pepper stuff?" Q asked. He smiled as James pointed at the oven that Q noticed was on warm. 

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes." Q walked over to where the kettle was and found that Bond had made him a large pot of Earl Grey with the blend he had picked up from Japan the last time he was there. It had a slight bit of spice to it. The tea cosy was over the top and keeping the pot at the perfect warmth to drink but not so hot that Q couldn't just down it. Q poured a mug of it and took a sip before he just chugged it. The second, third, and fourth cups were going to have the sugar but this one, he wasn't going to be able to really taste it, so there was no reason to waste the sugar on it. Q poured a second up and added the average amount of sugar before he turned around to watch Bond as he dropped the toast down in. Q had two toasters that were four slices each as he could consume toast like it was going away forever for breakfast with a little peanut butter and maybe some marmalade on it. When Bond had moved in, Q had purchased another because sharing his toast was not something that he did with much aplomb. 

Bond handed over a plate that had three slices of toast covered in fluffy scrambled cheesy eggs and then what Americans called pepper gravy over all of it. It wasn't a very British breakfast, but Bond had eaten it while working a mission over there at a small mom and pop place in the south he had said he had loved it so learned how to make it. Q loved to eat it, so Bond usually made it at least one morning on the weekend. 

"How much did you hear?" Bond asked after they had both tucked down into their breakfast. 

"You bitching at Tanner that he could have bloody told you about something."

"So most of it. I will not apologise about not telling you about my feelings as I know how difficult it is to live with someone that you know cares for you more than you care for them. The way it bleeds over and makes you think that every single look is them lusting after you. We've seen it once before. Had a huge blow up when two of the lower tier agents were that way. I won't demand you tell me why you didn't tell me, but Tanner's words said that he knew that we both had feelings but never thought that cluing us in would be a good thing. He said something about me being too strong headed and you never wanting to tell anyone. He had a lot of excuses, but he had little to say when he figured out that we were both-"

"-fucking each other to get what we could before it all ended?" Q finished for Bond. 

Bond nodded his head. He was eating slower than he usually did. 

"I needed something more, and you were around. I didn't think that you would ever want anything more from anyone and I would rather have what I could get than to have nothing at all. I don't regret a single thing except maybe not paying close enough attention to you that I didn't notice."

"You? I'm the bloody trained agent. We've been finishing each other's sentences since two months after I moved in here. Tanner called us a disgusting old married couple a month after that. I never thought that it would be more and it's not like demanding more from someone who's direct command I don't fall but is still a technical superior is not the best, especially when we Double-Ohs come off as not knowing that there are barriers that we don't cross."

"Especially when your first mission out you did one of the unthinkable things and killed someone on protected soil?"

"Yes. I still don't regret that. I never will. There are times that I think the laws and codes like that are used by bad people to protect themselves instead of stopping bad people from doing bad things in general." Bond set his fork down and reached out his hand to lay out over the one that Q had free to use to pick up his tea when he wanted a drink. Q turned his hand over in Bond's hold. "You know better than anyone that I do have morals. They might not match up to the morals that most people have, but then most people don't see the varied shades of grey that I have learned to see in the black and whiteness of the world. You do. I think it's why you and I connected like we did."

"You trust me, and that's a lot of it. Though I do like what we have now as roommates, I would hate to lose that, and it's why I didn't speak up."

"We are both idiots, but at least we are idiots together. Why does Moneypenny think you need to be saved from the world?"

"I grew up sheltered. I went to uni, and my mother came with me. I lived in a flat with her even after turning seventeen. Then on my eighteenth, they both died, and I turned to the tech world even more. I was in MI5 and then MI6 when I was snagged after I found something that was never found by anyone else. M poached me and stuffed me into Q-Branch. I didn't know I was being groomed to take over as Quartermaster until the old Q told everyone that he was retiring and passed the torch to me in the same speech. I didn't notice because I don't like office politics. I was already hated for coming in with the same rank and everything that I had at MI5 where I had gone up the ranks fast just due to my work ethic and that I'm damned good at it. I was seen as jumping the gun when I had already put in the work elsewhere. Many thought I should have been dropped at the bottom and left to rise like they did when they have half of the knowledge and ability that I do. It's bloody stupid that I should be held back because they lack in other ways."

"It was that cockiness that made me look at you twice. I saw the report that you wrote up after the thing where Silva got into the network."

"We were rushed, but I have to trust that those around me know what they are doing and removing the network protocols like I asked when that was set up was just stupid for that tech to think they didn't need to do. He had already hacked into MI6 and made it blow itself up. What else did they expect?"

Bond was smiling, and Q ducked his head. 

"Do you need anything for a headache?" Bond asked. 

"No. I'm good. The tea has helped like it normally does. I'm good. Thank you, though. For this as well."

"It's good and filling, and I figured it would help with the upset tum you usually get when you drink too much. Though why my jumper?"

"I just grabbed something. I didn't know it was yours until I was already inside of it." Q used his fork to cut up what was left of the toast so that he didn't have to focus on the food as much to eat the rest of it. He shook his head and tried to clear it, but he was having trouble.

"What's wrong?"

"Still, a little cotton headed from not a lot of sleep. I will probably take a nap later today."

"I could be talked into that on the couch while watching some Doctor Who."

"Rub my head?" Q asked. It had been strange the first time they had fallen into that, but damn Bond gave good head rubs. Q usually rubbed Bond's back when he was sore from missions. It was a give and a take that was out of place for a lot of other relationships that Q had ever been in. He hadn't been in a lot of them, but this was... He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Yeah. That'll put you to sleep, and the noise from the show will put me out."

"It didn't use to."

"You've watched them enough while I am around that I've gotten used to the noises from them." Bond tugged on Q's hand after raising it up off of the table. Q followed the tug until he was seated in Bond's lap, facing him. Bond was just far enough away from the table that Q fit perfect in the gap. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." 

Bond pulled him in close, hands cupping his cheeks and he was kissed in a way that Bond had never done before. Bond had kissed him like he was hungry for him. He had been kissed as a means to the end that was their mutual orgasm, but this was like Bond was enjoying just this act, that this was all that he needed. Q didn't try and turn the kiss any deeper than Bond was, enjoying just this. The closeness of this without the urge for me. This was the kind of thing that Q was missing. Bond's arms wrapped around Q's neck and then the kiss stopped, and Bond was hugging him. Q wrapped his arms around him as well to return the hug. 

"I love the feel you in my lap. The solid weight of your body on mine with the scent of you. Tea and slightly burnt that tells me that you were building today."

"It's stress relief, so I do it when I need to calm down. My body forces it as I can't solder with a tremor. There usually are no other places that I would rather be than in your lap. Even before this, you held me like I was precious not something that you owned."

"No one can ever own you, not that way. If you ever cowed to anyone, I would know that there was something wrong."

"M never thought that anyone should give in when they know they are right. Not like someone who thinks they are right because they have a cock or more money, but they know they are right because they are the best at what they do. I am the master of my domain so I should have the say of what happens there. I didn't know she was training me for being Q. I just thought she didn't like the way I didn't stand up for myself unless I was already trapped in the corner."

"I'm thankful that she did. I like you with your steel spine. I especially liked how you thoroughly crushed that MP into the dirt. I think he shrunk by a foot in height after that."

"How did you? Who did you bribe?"

"Bribe, oh love. There was no bribe involved. Tanner thought that it was the best thing ever and wanted to show the rest of the Double-Ohs what it meant to fully court your wrath. It was required watching. He sat us all down in the same room, and we have TV time together. He was pleased with himself right up until he saw my erection. I went home that night, and it was when I fucked you mute."

"I wondered what had brought that on. You weren't just back from a mission, so it was a little out of character. I wasn't going to complain. So we are both idiots?"

"Yes. Mallory I guess has bets on when the two of us clued in on this, and he won by the way according to Tanner. It's quite entertaining, now that I'm not as upset about it all as I was. It's interesting as hell. I'm trained to see this shit. I can understand you. For a while, I thought you only understood ones and zeros, but I learned that it wasn't that as much as you just don't give a shit about other people and their drama. The closest to gossip I've seen you engage in was when you were telling us all what happens to the agent who pissed you off and you were talking about 002."

"God. R still brags about me cowing all of you with a single speech. 002 did piss me off, and his exit interview said that he would never be able to actually work for me because he was afraid that I would blow him up after a mission was over. He works security for the Queen now and is happy."

"He shouldn't have tried to talk you into sex." Bond grinned and bussed a kiss onto Q's cheek. Q figured that at some point he would have to change to thinking of him as James. "He knows that you and I are in a sexual relationship. I saw him not too long ago when he was at the range that I pop into for other Secret Service agents. They are good gauges for how I am really doing. It's interesting to see how I match up against those who are not this type of agent."

"I'll have to join you there sometime. 006 has invited me before, and I wasn't that sure if it was a sexual offer or not."

"With Alec, it wasn't. Probably because there are those who bitch about the guns you give us there. The last time I took my Walther with me. One of them tried to fire it. They were worried they had broken it. I picked it up and put two in the chest of the paper target." James nuzzled his nose down the side of Q's face to where he was using it to tip up his chin. James inhaled there. "I think you will always smell like you bathe in bergamot."

"There is some in my body wash. I never really noticed it as I was drinking a cup of hot tea when I was smelling the new body washes at the place that I get them." 

"That one you got that has the slightly peachy smell to it made me want to lick you all over."

"James-" Q protested as he shoved at James' shoulder a little bit. James started to smile as he snagged a hold of the back of Q's head, right at the base where he could hold him still. 

"I wanted to hold you on the bed and see if you tasted like you smelled and see what you would do if I did it. Would you give in and let me or wiggle to get away the entire time and make me hold you down."

Q groaned as he thought about which he would do as well the fact that the thought of that was making him hard. 

"Dammit, James." 

"Oh, that's so much better than dammit Bond. That always made me think we were at work. Do you want me to take you to bed?"

"Yes. Now dammit and don't even think about getting out of it. Fuck Doctor Who we can nap between rounds of sex." Q pushed up and off of James' lap and gave him a hard look. "Bring tea. We are going to need it." 

"Yes, Sir, Q Sir." James gave a mock salute but got up to do what Q wanted him to. He proved he could take orders without too much issue. Now if only that could carry over to work, that would be good. Though Q would be okay with him just taking orders in bed if it meant that he stayed in Q's bed. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
